Yuumei Densetsu Dark & Light Legend
by AhiFlame
Summary: All of the Warriors are back, and now a long-forgotten legend is coming to light, revealing disturbing truths . . . and a new evil.
1. Chapter 1

[a/n: Guess what? Yup. It's a SEQUEL to 'A New Densetsu'! *cheering/GAHing* Sorry for it taking so long to get it on FF.Net. Yeah . . . I didn't particularly like how 'AND' ended, (I don't think many people did, like I said: Endings are NOT my forte!), so I'm writing a sequel. But don't worry, we're not adding a third generation of Warriors. That'd get WAY too confusing and that's WAY too many characters to have in one story. -_-; Just thinking about it makes my head hurt . . .  
  
So, yes, this'll be taking place 2 years after 'AND'. Here's the 'age and grade chart' if you're wondering:  
  
Takuya: 18 12th grade Jo: 15 10th grade Zoe: 18 12th grade CJ: 16 11th grade JP: 19 Out of school Jordan: 14 9th grade Koji: 18 12th grade Dai: 15 10th grade Koichi: 18 12th grade Amber: 18 12th grade Tommy: 14 9th grade Maddy: 11 5th grade  
  
With that cleared up, onto the sequel!]  
  
DISCLAIMER: This applies to the whole story: DIGIMON is NOT mine! If it were, well, I'd make sure it was awesome for all time, savvy? And all my ideas would be official episodes/seasons/movies.  
  
CHAPTER 1 -  
  
'When the darkness has been squelched, peace will rule for a short time only.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Go for it, Takuya!"  
A boy with messy light brown hair and handsome hazel eyes stood atop a half pipe in the skate park behind a school. A light brown hat sat backwards over his hair. He wore a loose black t-shirt with a red dragon on the front and a pair of dark blue jeans with a hole in the left knee. His black and red tennis shoes were barely visible below his jeans and he wore a pair of goggles around his neck. He put one foot on his skateboard and pushed off with the other, starting down the ramp.  
Once he got to the top of the other side, he flipped the board beneath him, then reconnected and landed, heading back down the ramp. He came up to the other side, and stopped, rejoining his friend, who gave him a high-five.  
"Awesome Takuya!"  
"Thanks, I-"  
"TAKUYA!" A familiar female voice called from beyond the skate park fence.  
Takuya turned to face the voice with a little smile. "What's up, Z?" He asked before he saw the girl who had spoken.  
Zoe stood just beyond the fence, her long blond hair with red streaks whipping in the wind. However, it didn't seem to bother her when it passed in front of her sparkling aquamarine eyes. She was wearing a purple tank- top and light blue jean capris with a black belt around her waist. She had a pair of black platform sandals on and wore three thin silver bracelets around her left wrist. "Have you forgotten?"  
"Forgotten what?" Takuya asked innocently with a mocking smile.  
"You know! The meeting?!" Zoe replied, stressing the last word.  
"Oh, that." Takuya said with mock disgust. "Yeah, coming." He added before turning to his friend. "Later." He said, stepping on the end of his skateboard and flipping it into his hand.  
"Later Takuya."  
Takuya jogged over to the door in the fence where Zoe was waiting. "Hey Z." He greeted, stepping through the door and hugging the girl, dropping his skateboard to the ground to do so.  
"Hi Takuya." Zoe said, returning the hug. She then stepped back and looked at the boy before her with a mischievous smile. "Well, we better get going . . . we're already late."  
"Right." Takuya agreed, picking up his skateboard and walking with Zoe towards the parking lot.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" A girl called, running to join the group of people in the park, her emerald green eyes shining. Her light brown hair whipped behind her, trying to pull free from beneath her backwards red hat. It was a pointless escape attempt-the goggles she wore over her hat prevented it from blowing off. Her black shirt and red sleeveless vest were a nice opposition of each other. Her black pants with red stripes running down the sides reached down to cover her red and black tennis shoes quite thoroughly.  
"'Bout time Jo . . . what took ya so long?" Another girl-already present-questioned. The wind played through her shoulder-length blond hair, whipping it across her face, occasionally covering her blue eyes. She was wearing a light purple tank-top beneath a white sleeveless vest. Her light blue jeans went down to just cover the laces of her white and purple tennis shoes.  
"Sorry CJ." Jo replied, a touch of sarcasm in her voice. "My mom made me clean my room before I left." She answered, coming to a stop next to the group.  
"Again? Didn't you clean it just yesterday?" One of the boys asked, his brown eyes curious. The wind rushed through his short brown hair, but did little to make it any messier than it already was. His loose yellow t- shirt moved a bit in the wind, occasionally giving a glimpse of his trusty yellow cell phone clipped to his belt loop. His yellow and white tennis shoes were mostly covered by his jeans.  
"Um, yeah, so what's your point Jordan?" Jo asked, looking genuinely clueless.  
The others sweat-dropped.  
"You need to learn the definition of organization, buddy." A male voice said from behind the new Warriors.  
The group turned to face the voice and found a boy and a girl standing side-by-side not too far off.  
"Yeah, like you'd know anything about that, Takuya." The girl said teasingly.  
"Hey! I've gotten better, Z! My room doesn't look like a hurricane went through it anymore!" Takuya protested. He was holding a red and black skateboard in his right hand.  
"True, but I can fix that." Zoe said with a wink at the new Warriors as she pulled her D-Tector out of her pocket.  
"I'd prefer you didn't . . ." Takuya said, trailing off as two more boys walked over to the group.  
The slightly taller of the two had short cropped black hair and blue eyes. He wore a medium gray t-shirt with black bands at the ends of the sleeves. His baggy black jeans stretched down to partially cover his black tennis shoes.  
The other had slightly longer black hair which played in the wind and the same color of eyes as his accomplice. His black t-shirt had a light blue outline of a howling wolf against a pale yellow moon. He wore a blue jacket over his shirt with white stripes running down the arms. His dark blue jeans reached down to fully cover his blue and white tennis shoes.  
Zoe followed Takuya's gaze and gasped happily at the sight. "Koji! Kouichi!" She exclaimed, running over and giving each of the boys a hug. "I've missed you guys!"  
Koji and Kouichi blushed slightly from the embrace.  
"H-hey Z, who's girlfriend are you again?" Takuya said with a little laugh.  
"Knock it off." Koji mumbled, embarrassed. "Your boyfriend wants you."  
Zoe turned to face Takuya. "Just because I am doesn't mean I can't be friends with other guys!" She retorted with a smile, which Takuya returned.  
Zoe then stepped closer to Takuya and he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Zoe giggled a little and leaned into Takuya.  
"PDA!! Alright!" Jo practically yelled, breaking the silence. "That'll be enough of that! There is a YOUNG CHILD here." She said, jerking a thumb towards a young girl with slightly longer than shoulder- length blond hair. She was wearing a green hooded sweatshirt over a light green t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. She had on a pair of white tennis shoes and her eyes were light brown.  
"No kidding . . . get a room. None of us want to see it." A girl with black-streaked dirty blonde hair said coolly, crossing her arms across her chest. She had a black spaghetti-strap tank top on, and baggy black jeans with ragged holes in both knees. She wore black boots and a heavy black chain bracelet on her right wrist. A black belt with silver studs hung loosely around her waist. She had her hair pulled up in a pony tail with a single lock falling over her left eye, which blew casually in the wind. Her midnight blue eyes were cold and serious-their normal.  
"Aw, c'mon Amber . . . I think it's kinda sweet." CJ argued.  
Zoe grabbed Takuya's hat from his head and placed it on her own, which Takuya gave her a curious look for.  
"Blah." Amber muttered, turning her back on the others.  
"Where are Tommy and JP?" Dai, a boy with similar-colored hair as Takuya's, but a touch shorter, asked. He had on a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His pair of blue tennis shoes was partially hidden beneath his jeans. He wore a blue wrist band on his right upper arm and navy blue gloves on both hands. His eyes were a deep, somewhat serious midnight blue.  
"They ain't coming." Takuya replied with a shrug. "JP said something about a job interview and Tommy . . . he said a micro economics test?"  
Zoe nodded when Takuya glanced at her for reassurance.  
"Yeah. Economics test. Supposed to be a big deal." Takuya stated more firmly.  
"Well, whatever." CJ said. "Now what're we here for?"  
"You're here because you're all invited to my Halloween party." Zoe answered with a small wink. "It's a costume party, of course. I'm probably going to regret saying this, but you can Spirit Evolve and call that your costume . . . as a last resort."  
"Cool!" Jo, CJ, Maddy, Jordan and Dai said as one, nodding enthusiastically.  
"But there's one quick rule for you: be careful not to let on you're Digimon. There are going to be other people there who haven't heard of the Digital World, alright?"  
"Deal!" The five said together.  
"Pft. What a waste of time." Amber muttered.  
"You know Amber, you don't have to be such a pessimist." Takuya said.  
"Whatever. I've got other plans anyway." Amber said bleakly.  
"Yeah, I bet they involve Spirit Evolving and beating the stuffing out of little kids." Dai said jokingly. "And then stealing their candy."  
"You know, to me you are a little kid, Dai. I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Amber said coldly.  
"Jeez Amber, relax. He was just kidding." Jo said defensively.  
"I know." Amber replied with a small smile. "And so was I . . . about beating him up, that is. But it doesn't change the fact that he's still a little kid to me."  
"And were you kidding about having other plans?" Kouichi asked hopefully.  
Amber shrugged. "I'll see . . . later." She said before walking off, leaving the other Warriors in silence.  
"Wow. I'll never understand her." Jordan said, crossing his arms.  
"Maybe that's for the best." Koji commented.  
The others gave Koji questioning looks, but he just shrugged.  
  
[a/n: So, what do you think? I know it's not that great yet, but almost all stories start off relatively dull. Please bear with me! I'll try and make it even better than the prequel! I've improved as a writer a bit, so it should be better. If not, you can yell at me or what-not, savvy? Please review!] 


	2. Chapter 2 Newness!

DISCLAIMER: See pervious chapter.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Alright, so we're on?" Zoe asked.  
"You bet, Zoe." CJ said.  
"Yeah, I'll be there." Takuya said with a smile.  
"Alright, we'll all meet outside the school on Friday and take the bus to my house, got it?" Zoe said, looking at each of the other Warriors in turn to emphasize her point.  
The other Warriors nodded.  
"I'll call JP and Tommy to see if they're coming." Kouichi suggested.  
"Thanks Kouichi." Zoe said.  
"Hey Takuya, can you drop us off at the mall?" Jordan asked.  
"Why?" Takuya asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
"We need to get costumes, of course!" CJ replied in a chipper tone.  
"Uh, I'd like to, but I've got a soccer game in a few hours. I've gotta go get ready and then I have practice before the game. Sorry." Takuya replied. "But maybe Zoe could drive you?"  
"Sure." Zoe replied.  
"NO!!" The new Warriors screamed. "We'll WALK!!"  
Zoe gave them a confused look. "What's wrong?"  
"Never mind. I'll drive them." JP said, stepping forward.  
"As long as you don't drive like her, that's a good deal." Maddy said.  
The new Warriors followed JP to his van.  
"What's wrong with my driving?" Zoe asked, totally clueless.  
"Never mind Zoe." Takuya said, sweat-dropping. "Well, I gotta go." He said, turning towards his car. He suddenly stopped himself and turned back around. "Zoe, hat?"  
"Oh yeah." Zoe replied, removing the hat and putting it back on Takuya's head sideways.  
Takuya allowed the awkward placement of the hat to remain as he winked at Zoe before heading towards his car once more.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'll be back for you guys in a few hours, cool?" JP said, as the group of younger kids got off at the mall entrance.  
"Cool." Jo and Dai said in unison.  
"Thanks JP, bye!" Jordan called as the van pulled away from the curb.  
The new Warriors waved until the van was out of sight.  
"Alright, let's go!" Jo said.  
The others nodded and the five headed into the mall.  
  
~*~  
  
Amber strolled down the street, hands in her pockets. She had a small radio clipped to her belt and was listening to it through her headphones, which hung around her neck.  
'Should I associate myself with them? I mean, it's not like I have any other plans . . . nah. I don't really see a point to it. I'll just go to the gym or something.' Amber thought to herself, turning towards a tall apartment building.  
She climbed up the stairs until she reached her apartment door. After pulling the key out of her pocket and unlocking the door, she swung it open and stepped into the dark apartment, closing the door behind her.  
The monotone sound of her cell phone ringing broke through her music. She sighed, slightly agitated and turned her radio off. She then took her cell phone off her belt and answered the call. "Hello?" She asked, placing the phone between her head and her shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright! Awesome! Now we've all got costumes!" Maddy said excitedly as the five walked out of a the largest costume store in the mall.  
"This'll be good . . . I didn't really want to Spirit Evolve and have to spend the evening on all fours." CJ pointed out.  
The others agreed.  
A low grumbling sound interrupted them. They turned and realized the sound had come from Jo's stomach.  
Jo sweat-dropped. "Heh, maybe we should get something to eat?"  
The others nodded and they all set off for the food court.  
  
~*~  
  
"TAKUYA!!" Zoe screamed, shoving her way through the crowd of fans to her boyfriend.  
Takuya looked up at the call of his name and, upon seeing Zoe push her way to him, he smiled warmly.  
"Takuya, that was awesome!" Zoe said quickly, breaking through the mob and wrapping Takuya in a tight hug.  
"Gah . . . yea . . . thanks." Takuya choked out. "Hey Z? Breathing is kinda necessary . . ."  
Zoe quickly released her vice-like grip. "Sorry."  
"S'okay. C'mon, let's get outta here." He whispered, grabbing her wrist and yanking her through the crowd, expertly dodging the many bodies.  
  
[a/n: Okay, once again, not all that exciting, but it really is going somewhere. And that somewhere should arrive in the next chapter . . . I hope. Please review, it makes me feel special and keep writing.] 


End file.
